An Mumhain
History County An Mumhain (Munster) was the first county created in Ireland. It opened its shores to immigrants 21 March, 1456. Initially it consisted of three towns; An Caiseal, an orchard town, Lios Mór, a forest town, and , Port Lairge, a lake town. On 24 April 1456, An Mumhain expanded, adding Luimneach, a lake town, Imleach, a forest town, and Ros O'g Cairbre, a lake town. Corcaigh was added in early 1457, a second orchard town. On 21 April 1457, An Mumhain expanded again, receiving two new towns: Cill Chaoi, a lake town and Inis, an orchard town. Loch Garman, a lake town, was originally part of Laighean County. It has a complicated history of being passed back and forth between An Mumhain and Laighean but now remains stable within the county of Laighean. Cill Chaoi, a lake town, part of An Mumhain County, was taken by the NNGO to form what the group called Antoville, from May 17th, 1457 until it was retaken by a small band of loyalists on February 27th, 1458, and returned to the county on March 13, 1458. Location An Mumhain is located in southwestern Ireland, to the south of Cúige Chonnacht county and to the west of Laighean County. An Mumhain has one road leading north into Cúige Chonnacht and two roads leading east into Laighean. An Mumhain is centrally located and has the largest population of any county in Ireland. War An Mumhain has a long history of war. A civil war almost immediately when it was initially founded in the Battle of Port Láirge. An Mumhain invaded Laighean County immediately after it was established and has never completely recovered from the economic and political damage incurred from their wartime events. An Mumhain was a proving ground for ONE and NNGO military activities and, under the direction of Anto_Capone, the town of Cill Chaoi was turned Ville franche by NNGO armies. It was later returned to the county by a group of An Mumhaim patriots. An Mumhain voluntarily worked the closing of several of it's towns: Luimneach, Inis, Ros o'g Cairbre, and Cill Chaoi. Order and lawfulness has been maintained. Towns in County Munster * Imleach * Lios Mór * Corcaigh Duke/Duchess of An Mumhain Description The position of Duke or Duchess of An Mumhain could be considered to be one of the most arduous political positions known to humankind. It has changed several politician's career, with at least one dying during his tenure, and others chosing a quiet life afterwards. Current Duke/Duchess of An Mumhain The current Duke of An Mumhain is: Hakael Past Dukes and Duchesses *Colonial Council - Trontor *Council I - Zogdor Barrington *Council II - Zogdor Barrington *Council III - Rayn *Council IV - Catriona Delacroix *Council V - Porcina *Council VI - Jack Kennedy *Council VII - Caissadiplomat *Council VIII* - Caissadiplomat *Council IX** - Padraig Mackenzie *Council X - Padraig Mackenzie * During Council VIII, on 25 July, 1457, Caissadiplomat was killed. Brighda replaced him as she had previously been voted Viscountess, although O.N.E revolted and Anghelos was named the new Duke. * Council IX was interrupted by a revolt at the Council from the O.N.E. army led by Anghelos. A counter revolt took place and the interrim council was led by Padraig Mackenzie.01:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Irish County